


A Witch and A Sad Past

by BitterChocolateStars



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Almost Rape, Character Death, D. Gray-man Crossover, F/M, Feels, How tag?, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Pervyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterChocolateStars/pseuds/BitterChocolateStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig's a witch hunter, after receiving a mission from his boss he sets out only to get lost in the woods where he runs into Gilbert a traveling finder (in this case it's kinda like a Private investigator who does weird odd jobs.) who is also lost and running from a monster, after fending off an attack the two journey to a small village where horror and monsters await them.<br/>__________<br/>"I should have known." Ludwig thought angrily to himself stomping through the small rural town he had just arrived in. Looking at the map again he growled. Leave it to Alfred to draw a map he couldn't read, but that's what he gets for leaving that job to him before he left on this mission.</p>
<p>'I have information on a witch, meet me in the town just beyond Dankern and Mitterwood.'</p>
<p>He read for the fifth time before stuffing the badly drawn map( to Ludwig it looked like he drew a duck or something instead of a map and considering it was Alfred… he probably had) back in his suit case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Witch and A Sad Past

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you the readers know in case someone recognizes some of this… I stole the plot & idea from D. Gray -man not all of the story or things in it will be but yeah most of it srry… I really REALLY couldn't help myself so in this case I own nothing but the story and half the plot.
> 
> (is this considered a X-over? also if you're curious the epy I stole this from its season 2 episode 7&8 of D. Gray -Man I hope you understand… and my god when I saw the part where the guy was on the bed like that my brain stopped for a second before it showed the old man and then I started laughing really hard… (i have a dirty mind) if you don't understand it doesn't matter just enjoy the story.)
> 
> Also, can you guess who China plays?

"I should have known." Ludwig thought angrily to himself stomping through the small rural town he had just arrived in. Looking at the map again he growled. Leave it to Alfred to draw a map he couldn't read, but that's what he gets for leaving that job to him before he left on this mission.

' _I have information on a witch, meet me in the town just beyond Dankern and Mitterwood.'_

He read for the fifth time before stuffing the badly drawn map( to Ludwig it looked like he drew a duck or something instead of a map and considering it was Alfred… he probably had) back in his suit case.

"He couldn't give me any other information on his location… knowing him he probably brought Arthur along with him and the two are in a pub." He muttered glance around the small town and its inhabitants looking for the right road. After an hour of searching he found a small wooden sign that read 'Dankern/ Mitterwood' on the edge of town.

"Not thinking of going to Dankern villager are you?" A woman's voice sounded before a small old woman with brown hair filled his vision startling him.

"If you are then I certainly wouldn't rely on these signs to find your way there, I [moved](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8536813/3/Jumbled-Mess) these signs to keep people away from that place, I'm sure you've heard all the horrible rumors."

"What rumors?" He asked studying the small woman that only came up to his hip.

"Ahh people around here have been whispering for ages about an evil witch living in the village, I'm not one to gossip but I heard she survives by eating the children and young men the venture near her home." She said her brown eye's full of caution and warning.

"My destination is just beyond Dankern now which way is it?" He asked filing the woman's story away for later.

"You're the stubborn type aren't you?"

Ludwig just stared waiting for an answer.

"At least I tried, if you keep following the path you'll come to a forest, if you still have your heart set on it pass through the forest and you'll find Dankern village on the other side." She said pointing east.

"Thank you for the help ma'am." He said stiffly before starting up the path.

"You'll regret not listening to my advice, the locals don't call it the forest of no return for no reason you know, I'm telling you turn back now or you'll go missing just like those three poor fellows dressed all in white did the other day and the lady in green a month before!" She shouted after him even as he slowly faded from sight.

"Some people!" She huffed.

**XxXKeseseseseXxX**

" _Three men dressed in white huh, sounds like Finders."_ He thought to himself as he walked along the path running through the forest. Suddenly he sensed something behind him.

"Hyaahhh!" A man screamed swinging down an axe towards his head. Ludwig didn't waste a second dropping his case and pulling his sword from its sheath and hitting the man in the stomach with its hilt. The man stumbled forward, axe hanging limply in his raised hand. As Ludwig watched the man's skin started tearing apart as something big and grey emerged from his body. Turning the man screamed at Ludwig in rage before transforming.

"Possesed." Was all Ludwig said before bringing his sword up and slicing clean through the monster in one blow splitting it in half before it exploded into dust.

"This must be the forest the old woman was so afraid of." He said to himself. Behind him a twig snapped.

"Who are you?" He demanded turning and raising his sword at the new person.

"Ahh Wait don't kill me I'm too awesome to die!" The man yelled stumbling backwards waving his hands in front of him. What struck Ludwig first was not the man's rasping voice or his silver hair, not even his pale skin, no it was the man's blazing red eyes as they looked at him full of fear as he stood before Ludwig's blade trembling slightly.

"That uniform, you're a finder are you not?" He asked the man trembling before him as he slid his blade back into it sheath. The man perked up a bit.

"Yeah I am, but people just call me awesome." He said with a slight smirk.

"What's your real name?" Ludwig asked having no patience to play this man's game.

"Keseseses call me Gilbert." He said moving closer now that Ludwig's sword was put away.

Picking up his suit case Ludwig started back on the path.

"Wait don't go, what's your name it's not polite to ask mine but not give your own in return." Gilbert said with a small frown.

"If you must know its Ludwig." He said pausing slightly to look back at the red eyed man.

"I've heard of you, keseseses you're a witch hunter right?" He asked following after Ludwig who had started to walk away.

"Yes." He said shortly.

"Well Ludwig it's an honor to meet you." He said causing Ludwig to pause.

" _An honor?"_  That was new usually he had people running at the mention of his name, his reputation as one of the coldest hunters was well earned, but looking at this man he seemed to genuinely mean what he said.

"Oh is that right?" He asked coldly even though he was curious.

"Yeah I'm a big fan, I wanted to be a hunter but…well some things got in the way." He said looking off into space sadly for a moment before he was smiling once more. This only managed to peak Ludwig's curiosity.

"Is that right?" He asked starting his journey once more.

"Yeah… Keseses sorry about that, I'm just so happy to find someone else out here, when a monster killed the two men I was traveling with I thought for sure the awesome me was going to die, then you showed up… so I guess I should say thank you." He said scratching the back of his head shyly as he followed behind.

"Well your welcome but if you excuse me I have to be going."

"Going where?" he asked curiously.

"That is none of your business, now if you don't mind it would be best if you went back to Mittenwald, the forest is too dangerous for those that are unarmed." He said speeding up slightly.

"What, you think the awesome me is going to quit my job just because of a little monsters, hell no I have to go through these woods so I might as well come with you." He said jogging to catch up.

**XxXGottWhyXxX**

" _He is still following me!"_ Ludwig thought irritated glancing back at the smiling Gilbert before he suddenly started to run. Gilbert stood there for a minute confused before running after him.

"Keseseses you're not going to lose me that easily!" He called to him. They continued to run for quite a way's.

"Not bad, you're pretty fast." He said to Gilbert just behind him.

"Yeah I had to be to get away from a frying pan." He said grinning confusing Ludwig.

"A frying pan?" He asked sparing a glance backwards.

"Yup." He simply said not even going to try and elaborate.

Suddenly without warning Ludwig came to a stop in a clearing, Gilbert unprepared skidded a few feet ahead flailing his arms.

"Hey you can't just stop like that without telling me." He whined panting slightly. Ludwig just stared passed him, Looking around Gilbert finally noticed that they weren't alone. Standing around them were several men.

"Hehe uh hey you guy's wouldn't happen to know where Dankern village is would you?" He asked backing away slightly as the men closed on them, all holding some sort of weapon in their hands. A large man grinned and licked his lips at him as he got closer.

"We don't want any trouble fellas we're just a little lost." He said nervously backing up until he was standing slightly behind Ludwig.

"Trouble is exactly what they want." He said slowly reaching back for his sword as the men's skin started to crack and peel, skin turning grey and spikes erupting from their body's.

"Holy Scheiße what are those?" Gilbert asked with barely contained fear.

"The possessed." Was Ludwig's reply as he pulled his sword and held in out in front of him ready to strike as the monsters closed in around them. Suddenly one charged toward Gilbert, Ludwig pushed him to the ground before raising his sword, cutting through the man's body; it exploded to dust. Two more were dealt with in this fashion before another started shooting from one of the spikes on its face, the face was completely gone leaving nothing but a twisted mess.

Ludwig dodged luring it away from Gilbert; he used a tree to push up and off flipping through the air, slicing through the creature as he fell. When he landed another stood just behind him, spinning he quickly sliced the man's body in half. Covered in blood he panted and started looking around.

"One more to go." He said.

"H-help me!" Gilberts voice rang out from behind him, turning he saw that the last monster had Gilbert to his chest holding the blade of an axe to his throat.

"Stay where you are." The thing said smirking his demonic pink eyes holding laughter at his seemingly easy victory.

"L-Ludwig get this unawesome thing off of me." Gilbert said standing completely still, his face in a grimace and his eye's pleading.

"Don't move or your friend dies." The monster said cheerily. Ludwig stood and stared at him coldly a slight frown on his face as he took a second to think about it.

"Go ahead and kill him." The Monster and Gilbert shared matching looks of disbelief both frozen in shock.

"I said kill him already." Ludwig growled before rushing the monster. Realizing what was happening the creature moved the blade of the axe from Gilbert's throat and shoved him into Ludwig causing both men to collide and fall to the ground.

Ludwig was shocked for a second by the feelings that sparked through his body as he stared at shorter, thinner man on top of him before he got ahold on himself.

"Schwachkopf get off me!" He yelled shoving Gilbert away.

"I'm trying." Gilbert growled climbing off. Once off him Ludwig stood and scanned the clearing.

"Great he's gone." He growled scowling at Gilbert like it was his fault.

"Gee I'm sorry." Gilbert said sarcastically, standing up and brushing himself off.

"If he makes it to Dankern we'll probably never see him again." He said putting his sword away.

"That's true I guess…" He mumbled glaring at Ludwig.

"Then let's go." Ludwig said starting to run east hoping that that was the right direction. Gilbert only stared at him before following behind.

**XxXWitchsXxX**

It was nearly sunset when they managed to find the town of Dankern, old and seemingly abandoned.

"So this is the village huh, seems more like a ghost town." Gilbert said to himself out loud looking around at the empty streets and rundown buildings.

"It's not." Ludwig said as the clicking of locks sliding into place sounded and curtains on windows were drawn shut.

"Oh then I think I know why no one will talk to us."

"Why?"

"Well your kinda covered in blood that doesn't scream 'friendly'… not that you are anyways." He said muttering the last part quietly.

"It doesn't matter."

"If we want people to talk to the awesome us it does!" Gilbert yelled in Ludwig's ear.

… **Awesome…**

They sat by a pond Gilbert humming and working the blood out of Ludwig's coat while he cleaned his face.

"What are you humming?" Ludwig asked Gilbert.

"Just something my mother taught me before she passed."

"Oh... well it's very lovely" He said awkwardly.

"Thanks." After that they sat there for another ten minutes in silence before Gilbert got up and walked over to him.

"Keseses here you go, now you don't scream 'I probably just murdered someone' to the town's people." He said handing Ludwig his coat. Ludwig put it on and strapped his sword to his back while Gilbert continued to talk though it was mostly to himself.

"Man this investigation is off to a bad start, I should have never agreed to this."

"Then why are you here?" Ludwig asked studying the surrounding area missing Gilbert's sad face as he answered.

"Cause I promised that I would find her." He said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Ludwig paused looking at Gilbert trying not to think about the way Gilbert's silver hair looked beautiful against the sunset.

"It's nothing, just the job I'm working on, I'm too awesome to quit a job once it's started." He declared grinning hands on hips and head held high. Sighing Ludwig went back to looking around when he spotted a small cabin covered in ivy and hidden from view behind some trees. Walking up Gilbert spotted it too.

"Is it me or does that cabin seem kinda creepy?" before Ludwig could reply something brought his attention back to the pond. Standing there was a man about his age but taller dressed in a long grey coat, black dress pants and scarf around his neck.

"Uhh, Hello!" Gilbert called catching the man's attention before continuing.

"Nice day isn't, do you happen to know who lives here?" He asked pointing to the cabin.

"No one has lived there for a very long time." The man said his voice gentle yet cold and his violet eyes soft as they held a childlike innocence.

"I can see why, it isn't the most inviting place I've ever seen, if I didn't know better I'd think it was where a witched lived." Gilbert said smiling at the man.

"Witches are not real little one." The man said smiling slightly and walking closer. Something about the man bugged Ludwig but he couldn't put his finger on it so he decided to just watch and observe.

"Y-yeah not real of course." Gilbert said awkwardly as the man came to stand towering over him.

"Hey have you noticed any suspicious people around town?" Ludwig finally decided to ask, not liking the way the man was looking at his pale companion.

"Suspicious people?" He asked tilting his head slightly when he asked portraying an image of innocence.

"Yeah, you see we were following somebody and we think they might have come through here." Gilbert said having to look up to look the man in the face as he stood so close.

"I am sorry I have not seen anyone." He said. Again something about the man nagged at Ludwig's mind as the two stared at each other for a minute before the man looked away. Following his gaze Gilbert and Ludwig noticed some blooming lotus flowers.

"You have lotus flowers here?" Gilbert asked shocked.

"I have lived in this town my whole life and never once have I seen them bloom before now."

"Keseseses It could be this is the first time they have blossomed in your life time, the seeds can sleep in the soil for a thousand years and then one day they bloom again." Gilbert said with a hint of sadness and longing in his voice staring at the beautiful white and pink flower. Ludwig was slightly shocked at the man's knowledge of the rare flower, but then there were many things he did not know about this man.

"They bloom every thousand years?" The tall man asked curiously turning to look at Gilbert.

"Yup." He said simply.

"I feel sorry for them, they take so long to bloom and they die so quickly."

"I wouldn't say that, the lotus will blossom long after you and I are gone." He said smiling his thoughts seemingly distant.

"Are you sure?" The man asked snapping Gilberts mind back to the present.

"Believe me, what I say is true." He said making the man smile.

"I wish I could be there to see it, you know a lot about the lotus, why?" He asked causing Gilbert to frown, and for some reason Ludwig did not like that frown on his usually smiling face.

"I knew someone who loved them very much." He said refusing to say anymore, again Ludwig's curiosity about this man burned as he watched him stare at the flower with longing.

**XxXSrryForAllTheLineBreaksXx X**

"Here you go, it is not much but I hope it is enough to tide you over." The man said placing bowls of soup in front of Gilbert and Ludwig. The man after introducing himself as Ivan had led them back to his inn where he said they could spend the night.

"It's perfect Ivan you're giving us a place to stay and a hot meal thank you very much." Gilbert said picking up his spoon and digging in. Ludwig watched everything going on as he barely touched his soup. Sitting across from him and Gilbert was Ivan's housemate Toris a shy shaking man that tended to stutter.

"Ivan takes much pride in the food he m-makes so I am glad you like it." Toris said smiling. It didn't slip by Ludwig the way the man would nervously glance at Ivan when he was around.

"Keseses it's delicious~" Gilbert practically sang.

"I hope I'm not being rude but… where is the rest of your family?" Ludwig asked pausing from his meal to look at Toris; after all he had noticed the wedding ring on the man's finger.

"M-my hu- wife passed away about ten years ago, hi- her name was Fe- Felicia she had the most beautiful blond hair and green eyes…." Toris said looking down at his hands that were resting on the table.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Gilbert said with a small frown before looking over at Ivan. "This food is very good."

"Thank you I am glad you liked it but I have to ask, what brought you both to this village?" Ivan said smiling down at Gilbert.

"To tell you the truth we're here to investigate, I don't want to frighten you but rumor has it that everyone that goes into this forest never comes out."

"Do you think it's true?" Ivan asked something different in the way he asked it, something not so innocent and only Ludwig seemed to hear it, but the question made Gilbert pause.

"uhh… well have you seen anyone around lately that wasn't a villager?"

"Actually…" he trailed off looking at Gilbert and Ludwig.

"Keseses someone that wasn't us." Gilbert said laughing.

"You both are the first I have noticed sorry, I work in Mittenwold so I don't notice much here since I'm always there, because I haven't had a time off in such a long while that I came to stay with my friend Toris for a while."

"I see but on your way here you must have had to travel through the black forest how long ago was that?"

"Oh probably about a week and a half ago." Ivan said smiling, something in that smile make Ludwig suspicious and he continued to stay silent and let Gilbert ask the questions.

"Interesting…" Gilbert said causing Ivan to frown.

"What is the matter?" he asked.

"Oh it's nothing, I guess I just got nervous hearing that there might be a witch living here." He said waving his hand in a dismissing gesture. Suddenly a plate shattered to the floor and everyone's eyes were drawn to Toris who sat in his seat shaking.

"I-I apologize." He said nervously as Ivan walked over to him.

"Are you alright Toris?" Ivan asked kneeling down to pick up the broken plate.

"Y-yes Ivan I'm f-fine, just tired i-if you don't m-mind I'm going to bed." Toris said standing from his chair nearly rushing from the room. Gilbert and Ludwig sat staring.

"You'll have to excuse him, but he is almost as superstitious as everyone else around here, I should have told you before but people here have given a name to that cabin you asked me about… it's the witch's cabin and everyone avoids it." Ivan said grimly carrying the broken plate pieces to garbage.

"Except you, it doesn't bother you at all." Ludwig said for the first time speaking up eyeing Ivan.

"I don't really believe in witches, but if I thought on lived there I'd be terrified." He said eyeing Ludwig back.

"Hold on so there isn't a witch?" Gilbert asked finishing off his soup.

"Da, up until about a month ago a nice old lady was living there, the towns people living here called her a witch and drove her away, if only I had taken the time to get to know her this whole thing could have been avoided…" He said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Wha-" Ludwig started to ask what the man meant when Gilbert suddenly let out a loud burp.

"Uhh excuse me." He said looking slightly embarrassed.

"That is ok, I know it is nothing fancy but I hope you saved room for dessert." Ivan said picking up a bag from the counter and bringing it to Gilbert placing it in his hands.

"Jelly beans…awesome I love jelly beans!" He said grinning up at Ivan after peeking in the bag.

"I am glad, they are my favorite also."

"Keseses that's awesome, would you like to share them with me?"

"No that is alright I have my own bag." He said leaning down closer to Gilbert.

"Ahh that sounds smart."

"Da it is… your eyes are very pretty." Ivan said out of the blue.

"Umm t-thanks…" Gilbert muttered blushing.

"Reminds me of blood." He said catching Gilbert off guard, and startling Ludwig who glared over at Ivan who had leaned even closer to the albino man, his eye's holding something besides the child-like innocence but Ludwig couldn't name what it was.

"It's getting late, we should rest." Ludwig said standing from his seat.

"I'll show you to your room." Ivan said standing straight and starting for the door.

…

"This is the guest room where you'll be staying; I'll be in the room next door if you need anything."

"Thank you." Ludwig said before Gilbert opened the door. Inside the small room there was only one bed.

"I call it." Gilbert said striding over and flopping down.

"Really and why is that?" Ludwig asked slightly amused closing the door behind him.

"Cause I call it payback for telling the thing in the woods to kill me." He said looking dead serious.

"I knew he wouldn't kill you." Ludwig said walking over and placing his sword on the table.

"But what if he had, then I wouldn't have been able to keep my promise." Gilbert said the look on his face the one he had when he talked about the lotus flowers.

"What promise?" Ludwig asked next removing his coat.

"That I would protect her…" Gilbert whispered sitting up and taking off the white floor length coat and tossing it to the end of the bed.

"Who?" Ludwig said removing his button up shirt.

"About a month ago my lifelong friend Elizaveta went missing around here, when my friend Roderick, her husband, called me, I promised him I would find her, but so far I haven't been able to catch a single clue." He said sadly pulling off his boots.

"Did you like her?" Ludwig asked curiously watching Gilbert.

"Yeah… but not in a romantic way she is like family to me, and for someone with no family she means a lot to me… same with her husband, the aristocratic snob and I may fight a lot but I still consider him part of our family."

"I understand then, why you would want to find her, losing one's family is hard." He said facing away from Gilbert.

"Yeah… it is…"

Moving toward the small couch that sat in the corner Ludwig was suddenly pulled backwards. Turning his head he stared into a pair of red eyes.

"Gilbert?"

"You can share the bed…" He said blushing slightly pulling Ludwig back towards it.

"G-Gilbert we are two men." Ludwig said blushing, knowing he should pull away yet unable to make himself.

"Keseses so? Don't worry Luddy no is going to bust through that door and I promise not to molest you in your sleep." He said grinning and pulling Ludwig down on to the bed with him before pulling up the covers.

"Gilbert I've wanted to ask, your skin pigment… what causes it?" He asked settling in.

"I don't know I was born like this, I used to get made fun of a lot or… called a demon… but Roddy and lizy were always there for me but man did Lizy have a mean streak, used to come at me with a frying pan every time I pissed her off but she never once judged me." He said wiggling around.

"And German, how do you know it?" He asked remembering earlier in the woods.

"Keseses I'm Prussian, and you are German I could tell the instant I saw you pointing your sword at me." He said finally finding a comfortable spot unfortunately for Ludwig that meant his whole body was nearly pressed against him.

"Go to sleep we need our rest." Ludwig said blushing when Gilbert snuggled closer.

"I hope it wasn't a useless investigation…" He heard Gilbert mumble not long after Ludwig fell into a deep sleep.

**XxXWurstXxX**

_Blood… there was blood everywhere._

_Running down the walls, down the windows, on the bed and couch, a giant puddle of it on the floor as well, and with the blood came the body's a dozen scattered around the room._

_Ludwig looked around him in shock before spotting a body lying on his side in a puddle of blood, he recognized this body. Pale hair, pale clothing, pale skin even paler by the pool of crimson surrounding him. Rushing over Ludwig dropped to his knees next to Gilbert's body._

" _G-Gilbert?" Reaching out he turned the body only to jerk back in horror. Gilberts blazing red eyes had been removed from their sockets and his mouth sewn shut. Upon his bare chest was carved out symbols, written in the swirled runes of a witch. The body though also had love bites that were dotted around his entire neck and chest and Ludwig guessed that if he checked he would see that the body had been violated, whether the violation came before or after his death Ludwig didn't want to know._

_He felt himself growing sick with the thoughts of what Gilbert might have gone through._

" _G-"_

"Gilbert!" He woke with a cry jerking up into a sitting position, panting he rubbed his face with his hand before he froze. Ludwig slowly turned his head to Gilbert's side of the bed only to have dread flood him.

Empty. Gilbert's side of the bed was empty and it had been for a while Ludwig guessed after he felt that it was cold. Looking around he noticed the window was open and under it was a single yellow jelly bean.

"Son of a bitch!" He growled getting up from the bed to get dressed.

… **w/Gilbert…**

When the albino opened his eyes he had expected to see Ludwig or maybe even the wall or the cracked ceiling. What he hadn't expected was to be face down on a strange bed hands tied behind his back and gag in his mouth.

"Mumph!" He tried to yell but it was no use the gag was too tight. Wiggling he discovered that not only were his hands tied behind his back but his legs were tied spread eagle to the bed posts.

" _What the fuck is happening, where am I?"_  Using his upper-body strength he managed to get himself in a kneeling position. Looking around he noticed that the building he was in wasn't that large in fact it seemed to only have just the one room. All the furniture was made of old wood and when he looked outside what little he could see through the window he saw a small white and pink lotus flower sitting on top of a pond.

" _The creepy cabin, why am I here?"_

Behind him he heard a door open before a quiet voice sounded from near the bed.

"M-mister Gilbert I'm r-really s-sorry but I have t-to d-do this, a-and I think i-it w-would be b-better for y-you if you are d-drugged." Toris said finally coming around to stand in Gilbert's line of vision, syringe in hand and a sad look on his face. Gilbert's eye's widened when he saw the needle.

"Huh-uh!" He started to shake his head violently. Toris sighed.

"I don't want to but if I don't mister Ivan is going to get mad at me… he already murdered half the town… my two brothers a-and m-my p-poor F-Felix." The man stuttered, Gilbert gave him a confused look.

"I bet your wondering who Feliks is…he…he was my wife." He said a small sad smile played on his lips before he shook his head and brought the needle up to Gilbert's arm. Gilbert tried to jerk away but with him tied up there wasn't much he could move. The needle pierced his flesh sinking into his vein; depressing the plunger Toris emptied the syringe into him. After a moment Gilbert fell forward back onto his face his mind and body growing sluggish, he was panting heavily through his nose and drool ran down his chin as his muscles relaxed themselves.

" _A-am I… going to die?"_

"I'm really sorry." Toris whispered one final time before leaving back through the door.

… **w/Ludwig…**

Once outside Ludwig spotted a trail of footprints and jelly beans.

Yellow; takes a left.

Pink; keeps going straight.

Blue; goes around a tree.

One by one he followed the trail all the way down into the woods back toward the pond and the witch's cabin. He had just knelt down to check the trail when shuffling was heard in front of him. Looking up he was met with the sight of the large monster from earlier, the one that had held an axe to Gilbert's throat.

"It's you." He said reaching up and grabbing his sword. "What is your purpose in this forest?"

"I am only doing my job, following orders… his orders." The creature said.

"Mind telling me who 'He' is?" He asked pulling his blade and brining it in front of him. Without answering the creature lunged. Dodging backwards he shifted to the left and lunged towards the monster sliding his blade through the creature's body.

"I failed you please forgive me." It said before disappearing in a shower of dust.

" _Please forgive me…but for what?"_ Scanning the area he saw the trail he had been following and headed towards it just as a man appeared.

Toris to be exact.

Before Ludwig could do anything a woman in a green dress appeared from the bushes tackling Toris to the ground, sitting on his chest she gripped his shirt with one hand while the other held a frying pan. Something about that seemed familiar to Ludwig who had ducked down a little.

"Where is he?" The girl hissed her long brown hair covering most of her face.

"Y-you! I thought m-master killed you?" Toris nearly shrieked but the woman's grip on his shirt refused to let him get enough air.

"I saw him come in to town where did you take him?" She growled shaking him a little.

"I-I c-can't tell you, he would k-kill me if I did."

"What does he want with him?"

"H-he is g-going t-to use him a-as a s-sacrifice." In her shock the lady nearly dropped her pan she did drop the man's shirt though.

"A sacrifice… for what?"

"H-he wants to live forever and if he gives his soul up and drinks the blood from a young man every month he gets an extension on his life."

"There is something else what is it?" She asked glaring at Toris with her wild green eyes.

"N-no…H-he made me drug h-him so h-he c-could… s-so h-he c-could…" Toris stopped seemingly unable to finish the sentence but the woman seemed to understand perfectly. She gripped her frying pan harder and hit Toris over the head knocking the man out cold.

"No one is going to hurt Gilly and get away with it." She growled standing up. That's when it clicked in Ludwig's brain who this lady was.

" _Yeah I had to be to get away from a beating with a frying pan./ but man did Lizy have a mean streak, used to come at me with a frying pan every time I pissed her off"_

Standing up from his hiding spot Ludwig quickly walked over.

"Elizaveta!" He called, the woman whipped around zeroing in on Ludwig she marched over.

"Who are you and how did you know my name."

"I came here with Gilbert after I found him in the woods my name is Ludwig." He replied hand up to show he meant no harm.

"Oh you must have been the tall blonde man I saw him snuggling with." She said with a creepy grin reminding him vaguely of Francis back at headquarters.

"Uh yes, I think I know where he is being held." He said with an awkward blush and wondering how it is she could have seen that.

"What are you waiting for lead the way, we have to hurry before Ivan gets there." She said. following him as he started running towards the small cabin.

… **w/Gillypoo…**

Gilbert's eyes snapped open when he felt someone's hands touching his bare back, his mind to sluggish to understand what it was at first but when he did he tried to struggle away from the roaming hands.

"Aww don't be like that Gilbert, if you're good then we can have a fun time, but if you're bad then I guess I'm going to have to punish you." Ivan said running his hand down Gilbert's back stopping just above his ass before he leaned down to nip and his shoulder blade. Grabbing Gilbert's shoulders he lifted him into a kneeling position moving to sit in front of him.

"Huh-uh." Gilbert said slowly his mind hardly able to keep up with what was happening.

"Hush now." Ivan said running his tongue over one of Gilbert's nipples before biting just hard enough to draw a drop of blood.

"Mmhmm." Gilbert's body moaned without his consent. Ivan just grinned and began to nibble and suck at Gilbert's chest sliding down till he was just above his crotch.

"Are you going to be good?" Ivan asked unbuttoning Gilbert's pants.

Gilbert shook his head and tried to move away from Ivan's hold but the other man was stronger.

"No? That's a pity." He said one hand dipping below his unbuttoned pants to palm Gilbert's half hard erection through his boxers. "I'm going to have to punish you aren't I?" He asked.

A whine escaped Gilbert's throat no matter how hard he tried to stop it.

Laughing Ivan yanked Gilbert's pants down around his knees, bending down Ivan nearly had his mouth on the crotch of Gilbert's boxers when suddenly the door burst open. Ivan sat up letting Gilbert topple face first on the bed a quivering mas of confused thoughts and sensations. Ivan glared angrily at the intruders.

Ludwig and Elizaveta stood in shock for a moment before Elizaveta started forward completely ignoring Ivan.

"Gilbert?" She called out to the half-naked lump on the bed.

"What are you two doing here?" Ivan growled getting up from the bed to stand next to it.

"What are you doing to him?" Eliza growled gripping her frying pan harder as she glared at Ivan ignoring his question.

"Oh we we're just going to have a little fun that's all." He said with childlike sweetness.

"So you're the witch, and to think that everyone thought it was a woman." Ludwig said calmly; even as every fiber of his being wanted nothing more than to grab Gilbert and get him out of here but he knew he had a job to do and that was destroy this man standing before him.

"A woman, really… I guess it is because I only kill young men." He said amused.

"Get away from Gilbert." Eliza threatened raising her pan in front of her. Ivan frowned reaching down he gripped onto Gilbert's silver hair and yanked him back on to his knees.

"Mhph!" Gilbert's cry muffled by the gag in his mouth.

"Why should I, we were having so much fun before you showed up." He said with a pout his grip on Gilbert tightening he leaned down and ran his tongue up Gilbert's cheek to his eye.

Ludwig had seen enough, without warning he lunged, sword drawn and aimed at Ivan's heart. Letting go of Gilbert's hair Ivan caught the blade of the sword and directed it left away from his body and grabbed Ludwig by the throat.

Lifting him Ivan growled "He is mine!" before throwing Ludwig across the room to smash into the wall.

"Get up Gilbert." Eliza whispered. Cutting the ropes binding him with the knife she had stashed on her she grabbed him under the arms and tried to pull him up, but he was dead weight. Turning Ivan raised his hand to grab her when someone stabbed him through the arm.

"I-I'm sorry b-but I can no longer stand by and let this happen!" Toris cried hand gripping the small knife he stabbed through Ivan's arm.

"You insolent fool!" Ivan roared reaching out he grabbed at Toris, but the small man dodged backing up towards the door.

"No you're the f-fool." He taunted.

"How dare you talk to me that way!" Ivan growled pulling the knife from his arm, blood splattered to the floor when he dropped it. Advancing on him Toris turned and ran; Ivan following after.

Ludwig pulled himself up from the floor, walking over to Elizaveta and Gilbert. Eliza wasted no time before she turned back to Gilbert.

"Gilbert Weillschmidt you wake up this instant before I go grab my frying pan!" She yelled at him. The reaction was instantaneous; Gilbert's eyes snapped open though he was still sluggish he tried to sit up only to start to fall backwards before Eliza caught him. Pulling the gag from his mouth she helped him sit up, He stared at her a minute before his face lit up with recognition.

"Lishy… itsh… you!" He slurred wrapping his arms around her trying to hug her. After helping Gilbert get his pants back on she tuned to Ludwig.

"We need to leave." She said.

"No I have to stay; it's my job to kill that witch." He said his voice taking on its cold tone as he watched Gilbert continue to smile and hold on to Eliza. Eliza scowled.

"You're a witch hunter?" She asked loathing in her voice, which surprised Ludwig but he didn't let his face show it.

"Yes why is that a problem?"

"I'm surprised Gilbert even let you near him." She said pulling Gilbert to his feet and glaring at Ludwig.

"What do you mean?" Before Ludwig got an answer Gilbert cut in his voice lacking a slur but still slow like he had to think hard about what he was saying.

"It's alright… Ludwig is… really nice." His words seemed to shock Eliza. She studied Ludwig hard before sighing.

"Leave it to you to find someone like him." She said sadly to Gilbert before turning her attention back to Ludwig.

"Alright if you're going to kill that thing I'm going to come… can't have you dying and leaving me with a depressed 'King of awesome' now can I?"

"Wait you can't-" His argument was cut off by a loud scream. Jumping Ludwig took off running, Eliza following behind pulling a slow Gilbert along with her.

Ludwig came upon Toris first, lying under a tree, tears running down his face and spike through his chest. Kneeling next to him he held him in his arms.

"Toris." He said gaining the man's attention.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry please forgive me." He said though he seemed not to be talking to Ludwig at all.

"Feliks…" He muttered with his last breath closing his eyes a small smile on his lips. Before Ludwig could place the body on the ground it turned to dust.

"W-what happened to him?" Eliza asked as she and Gilbert stared wide eyed at him.

"He was cursed to forever serve Ivan until he died… seems like he has been around a long time for his body to just turn to dust."

"How long is long?" Gilbert asked.

"Only ten years but for a servant that can amount to a hundred year toll on the body."

"Well verdammt, seems like he finally gets to see his wife Feliks." Gilbert said before saying a quick prayer for him in his head.

"Felix is a man's name…" Eliza said looking at Gilbert.

"I know."

"We have to go." Ludwig said dusting himself off.

"Right." They responded in unison.

**XxXonceuponatimeXxX**

As the trio walked into the dead empty town a dark energy seemed to hang over them.

"So you are feeling back to normal?" Ivan's voice sounded. Looking around they saw him; standing in the middle of the street holding his scarf to him like a talisman.

"Ivan." Ludwig growled stepping in front of Gilbert and Eliza.

"I'm glad you three are back, I was worried that you would run off."

"Why are you in this town?" Gilbert asked.

"It is my home town… long ago the people here used to send the old or sick to live in that cabin and act like a witch, one year I had been away tending to my work in another town my older sister got sick and due to the early death of the last witch they chose her to be the new one." He said his voice cold. "They placed her in that cabin and left her there to die sick and alone." He growled. "When I got back I found her there… lying on her bed… she had passed away." He said sadly. "I swore revenge on this town and sold my soul to do it!" He screamed just as the villagers of the town burst forth from the alleys their eye's glowing and sick grins plastered on their faces.

"T-the villagers are all possessed?" Gilbert asked glaring at Ivan.

"Oh Da dear boy, I had to have my revenge and what I chose is simple they took from me my sister I took from them their souls." He said grinning as the villagers surrounded the trio. Ludwig pulled out his sword.

"Get back you'll only get in my way." He said to Eliza and Gilbert.

"But-"

"No Gilbert he's right come on we have to hide." She cut him off dragging him away.

As the villagers surrounded him they sprouted twisted spikes from their bodies, roaring at him they began to fire from them. Ludwig spun slicing their spiked bullets from the air, Lunging he moved from one monster to the next, leaving nothing but dust before he moved on. Eliza had dragged him behind some barrels in a nearby alley from there Gilbert and Elizaveta watched in amazement as he decimated the creatures. Without warning one of the creatures crashed into the barrels before turning to dust; destroying their hiding spot forcing the two to flee into the street where the monsters turned their attention to them.

"Fuck." Gilbert growled moving in front of Elizaveta to shield her from them.

"Gilbert what are you doing?"

"I promised mister prissy I would find you and get you home safely, also you're my family and it's my job to protect you." He said as the creatures started to fire.

"This is the end!" Ivan's voice rang out with glee. Elizaveta cried out as a bullet grazed Gilbert's left side causing him to drop to his knees, more bullets sped through the air aimed at Elizaveta and the injured Gilbert but before any hit they were deflected by Ludwig's sword.

"How many times am I going to have to save you?" He panted.

"Keseses As many times as I want you too." Gilbert replied with a grin Elizaveta holding him steady as he struggled to his feet holding his wounded side.

"You're an idiot Gil I swear." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry Lizy I'm fine." He said patting her head.

"Back up." Ludwig said as he raised his sword toward the mass of creatures.

"Tor sechs entsperren Ihrer Macht!" He yelled before a blinding bright light lit the entire town. When it faded only Ludwig was left standing in the street.

"You bastard, you've ruined all of my hard work!" Ivan shrieked at him.

"Good, now it's time to destroy you." Ludwig said turning to face him.

"Funny I had the very same thing in mind for you!" He yelled before his body began to shake and crack; his skin turned gray and his eye's glowed pink, the scarf around his neck turned into a large spike that ran down his arm and extended from his hand.

"Oh mein Gott." Gilbert whispered in shock.

Ivan lunged at Ludwig; his body soaring through the air like a bullet. Ludwig calmly stood his ground and when Ivan was close enough he sliced through the air. Ivan skidded to a halt staring at his new stub of a wrist.

"Y-You cut my scarf!" He shrieked his voice full of rage and pain; without warning he sprayed something at Ludwig. Coughing Ludwig closed his eyes and when he opened them he was somewhere else.

_A large room decorated in whites and browns, a couch sat in the middle across from a fireplace. A small desk in the corner sitting on the small desk was a vase with a lotus flower in it and bookshelves lined the walls_

"Where am I?" _He asked for he did not recognize the room, suddenly there were hurried footsteps and frantic whispering._

" _Mutti where are we going, what's going on, where's Vati?" A small voice asked. Turning Ludwig watched as a blonde woman and silver haired child who looked about six rushed into the room followed by a brown haired boy with his hair tied back looking only a few years older than the silver haired one._

" _Hush Gilbert." The woman said moving toward the fire place above which a large sword sat mounted. The woman reached up and pulled the sword down. Outside screaming started._

"Gilbert?" _Ludwig question following the trio as the rushed from the room out into the hall._

" _Elizaveta take Gilbert to the basement." Gilbert's mother demanded._

"Elizaveta?" _Ludwig was surprised to see that the brown haired boy was in fact a girl._

" _Mutti no I don't want to go without you!" Gilbert cried rushing forward only to be stopped by Elizaveta's hand gripping his arm._

" _Miss Olivia what about you?" Eliza asked pulling Gilbert to her. Olivia paused to look at her son and Eliza before grinning and looking so much like Gilbert that Ludwig could see where he got it from._

" _I'm going to show that man that you don't mess with my awesome village and you sure as hell do not go after my awesome son." The sound of splintering wood alerted them to the arrival of the mad man._

" _Son of a-… Eliza take Gilbert now!" Olivia whispered harshly. Moving to block the hall as a man dressed in a black coat stepped into the hall; a crazed grin on his face._

" _You're not going anywhere, that boy is a demon and it is my job as a hunter to slay demons." He said calmly removing a sword from his side._

"Dr. James?"  _Ludwig recognized this man had met him in fact during a tour through the prison a few years back; the man had gone crazy in a small village and slaughtered nearly everyone using the excuse that there had been a demon, he had only been caught because he had lost a large amount of blood and stumbled into a nearby hospital that had heard of the slaughter._

" _Like I am going to let you lay hands on my child." Olivia hissed raising her sword. Gilbert whimpered as Elizaveta stood rooted in place unable to move._

" _That is no child; if you had handed him over sooner the others would still be alive."_

" _Do NOT blame my son for your murders!" She yelled rushing the man; swinging her sword James easily blocked it moving to the side so that he was now closer to Gilbert and Eliza._

" _Why are you doing this?" Olivia asked as she stood ready to attack him._

" _Because that child is a monster, after killing him I will find the witch that created him and destroy her, can't you see he is tricking you into thinking that he's your son?" The pleading look on the doctors face almost seemed genuine._

" _I don't care what you think, the child is my awesome son and no matter what you say I will defend him till my last breath." She growled._

" _As you wish." He hissed. Raising his sword he drove it through Olivia's stomach._

" _AHH!" She screamed falling to the ground clutching her stomach. Turning on Gilbert the man started forward. Ludwig watch as Gilbert's mother was murdered before his eyes._

" _Come now little demon let yourself be killed and I will spare your friend." He said pointing to Eliza, but Gilbert paid no attention he could only stare wide eyed at his mother bleeding out onto the floor._

" _M-MUTTI!" He shrieked wanting to rush to her side but Eliza's strong hold held him in place._

" _Hand him over child he's a monster, it's his fault both your father's died, the boy tricked them into protecting him, he'll never hurt anyone again just hand hi-"_

" _Shut up!" Eliza screamed holding the sobbing Gilbert to her chest._

" _What?" he asked shocked._

" _Gilbert's not a monster you are, he didn't kill our daddy's you did…y-your…your insane!" The man's face turned dark._

" _You insolent brat!" He screamed raising his sword ready to strike when suddenly a blade burst forth from his chest._

" _D-don't you know it's n-not a-awesome to s-scream at ch-children." Olivia panted against his back leaning against the hilt of the sword that she had just buried in James ribs._

" _B-bitch!" He screamed shoving her to the ground before he stumbled from the room._

" _Mutti!" Gilbert cried wrestling out of Eliza's grip to rush to his mother's side._

" _Miss Olivia?" Eliza questioned kneeling down next to her._

" _Hey why the long face's?" She asked with a smile rubbing the tears from Gilbert's face weakly._

" _M-mutti please don't leave me alone!" Gilbert sobbed. It broke Ludwig's heart._

" _Shh Gilbert I'm sorry but I have to be with your Vati now, and besides you're not alone what about Eliza she's going to need someone awesome to watch out for her you know." She said with a laugh her breathing becoming difficult._

" _Eliza… can you… do me a favor… and watch him for me… he… can be a handful …but I know you can do it…"_

" _Y-yes miss Olivia."_

" _Good girl… Gilbert?" She looked at him with a weak grin her breathing slowing._

" _Yes Mutti?"_

" _I…love you…" She whispered with her last breath._

" _M-mutti…Mutti please wake up I don't want you to die!" He sobbed shaking his mother's still body till Elizaveta crushed him in a hug._

The world turned black and when Ludwig blinked he was facing Ivan; only a few seconds had passed in the real world.

"What was that?" He questioned and Ivan grinned.

"I can show the most painful memory from the last person whose blood I have tasted." He said before lunging at Ludwig. He stood his ground and when Ivan was close enough he lunged slicing through Ivan's body like paper.

"N-no my sister… I… I have failed to avenge you… please forgive me." He whispered coughing up blood before he started to dissolve flowing away on the wind.

"You did get your revenge… you just needed to go home." Gilbert said sadly.

"Gil are you okay?" Eliza asked looking at him worriedly.

"Yeah I'm alright, totally… awesome-" He managed out before passing out.

"Gilbert!" She cried starting forward to catch him but Ludwig beat her to it; lifting Gilbert up bridle style he started to walk down the road leading out of town.

"L-Ludwig where are you taking him?" She growled marching after him.

"To a hospital."

"Oh…"

"Where did you think I would take him?"

"I-I don't know… sorry it's just that I don't trust hunters around him…" She trailed off.

"I understand…when I was fighting Ivan he showed me Gilbert's memory… of a hunter named James attacking your village." He said as they made it to the road.

"You saw it then… why he should know better than to hang around you?" She said with a tired smile.

"Yeah." He answered with a small amused smile. Eliza followed him down the road a frown on her face and her eye's distant.

"I still hold my promise, I'll protect him no matter what; he's my family even if it means dying like my father and his father did trying to protect him." She said a threat towards Ludwig and a small reminder to herself.

"Truthfully he kind of startled me when I first found him, his eyes are red, and even though it's strange I don't think he's a demon… just annoying." Ludwig reassured her looking down to study Gilbert beautiful pale face.

"Ha you have no idea, try knowing him as long as I have." Eliza snorted behind him.

"I'm hoping to." Was all he said as they walked through the dark woods toward the next town. 

**Author's Note:**

> The tragedy that is Gilberts past? I have no idea why I thought it up… maybe to give the story more life? And I liked my oc of Olivia as his mom (even if she is my character from my own story) I imagine him getting the whole 'I'm Mr. Awesome' and slightly crazy attitude from her.
> 
> And I like the idea of Bigsister!Elizaveta… and in my head she is a little older than Gilbert in human age maybe by like a year or two… he's 20 she's maybe 22 ya'know… so I wanted to add her… and I needed a reason for Gil to be running through a forest.
> 
> (you have no idea how many times I had to fix Gilbert's name in this; I kept writing Giblert…yeah…)


End file.
